


Almost

by BeautifulTendencies



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Just my own AU in which people communicate even vaguely well, M/M, No seriously it's mainly just a lot of angst, Not porn, One of the MANY ways THAT SCENE could have played out, like seriously who cleared that for kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 18:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulTendencies/pseuds/BeautifulTendencies
Summary: "You are my king," he says as he walks across the room to sit near Harrow on the bed, "but you are also my friend. And you are right. I never should have been so ready to ask someone else to die for you when I couldn't even say the same."What could have happened if Viren had gotten to the point a little faster.((for the prompt: "Almost"))





	Almost

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure we were all a little surprised when we came to *that* scene in episode three. Honestly gave me flashbacks to the first time I'd ever watched anime. Picture me going through Black Butler at the age of 11, knowing what people said about anime and thinking it really wasn't all that bad, then getting to the corset scene. My innocence shattered in that moment like granny's fine china on thanksgiving.
> 
> But really, Viren's utter lack of social graces left me with a serious case of second hand embarrassment so I decided to write a lil thing where it's, ya know, actually fixed.
> 
> So, here's the apology that the good King Harrow deserved from Lord "who hasn't had gay thoughts?" Viren.
> 
> The prompt was "Almost".

Viren entered the room with the basket held carefully to his chest, avoiding looking at King Harrow.

"I've given thought to what you've said," he started.

"Oh, have you," Harrow said nonchalantly, sitting in the chair beside his bed and picking up his sword. "Then why have you returned with that . . . abomination?" He scraped the whetstone against his sword's edge.

"Yes, I've brought the soulfang, but I have a proposal. Let me explain," Viren said.

"Go on," Harrow responded, inspecting the blade before swinging it down from his lap with a sharp clang against the ground.

Viren sighs.

"You are my king," he says as he walks across the room to sit near Harrow on the bed, "but you are also my friend. And you are right. I never should have been so ready to ask someone else to die for you when I couldn't even say the same."

He looked down at the basket in his hands, avoiding Harrow's eyes.

"We've been together for a long time. Since before you were even crowned. And I--", he glanced briefly to Harrows eyes before returning his gaze to the basket. "I'd like to think that means something to you. It certainly does to me. You've indulged me many times over the course of your rule, and I've served you loyally."

His fingers absentmindedly stroked along the woven designs on the basket. "There has never been a time where I've been happier than these recent years with you and my children and the young princes. I came to realize over the past few hours, a truth I had been avoiding for years. So if you won't allow any of your soldiers to die for you, please allow me to. I could never--", he cleared his throat. "This kingdom, and your children, could never live without you."

Viren looked into his king's deep green eyes, trying to gauge his reaction.

"Please let me do this for you," he said. "As a citizen of this kingdom, as its servant, and, I hope, as your friend."

"Viren," Harrow started, moving from the chair to sit next to Viren on the bed. "I know things have been tense between us lately. It is not that I do not consider you a trusted friend or valued advisor, however, I know you aren't as concerned as I am that dark magic has caused more trouble than it is worth. I would feel uncomfortable asking anyone to die for me in this way, and hearing you suggest someone do it so lightly without even considering that person and their friends and family would have to go through-- It's not who I am. Not the king I want to be, and not the man I want my boys to look up to. I can't be someone so cowardly and selfish who would be willing to let someone else die so that I can live. It never mattered whether or not you yourself would actually be willing to do it."

"Harrow--"

He put up his hand and Viren fell silent, distress and frustration clear in his eyes. "I will not let someone else sacrifice themselves for me like this. But I do not plan to be taken down easily either."

He placed the hand that had been in the air between them on Viren's shoulder and ducked his face a few inches closer. "Will you stay with me? One last time."

"No. I will stay with you many more times than just tonight. I will stay with you as long as you'll have me. And after we're both gone, I'll find you again in the next world. But Harrow--" his voice quieted. 

"If we do not get any more time than tonight, I would have you know . . ." he trailed off, leaning further into the already narrow space between them, his face tilted unmistakably. He stopped with his lips a breath away from his King's, eyes searching the other's for permission and understanding.

After several moments passed and Harrow still had not closed the last bit of distance between them, Viren scooted gently away from him, his cheeks burning, and set about straightening his clothes and picking up the basket, and walking across the room to the door.

"Viren," Harrow said, voice rough. 

He pauses with his hand on the door latch.

"I didn't dismiss you yet."

"Your highness," he said, turning around swiftly. "Can you not allow me the dignity--"

"Whoa, slow down there step-prince," Viren heard his son say from beyond the door. "The King's pretty busy right now. Trying not to, you know, die, and stuff."

"You're not stopping me!"

Harrow frowned, pushing passed Viren and muttering "Is that Callum?" as he opened the door.

"Callum?" Harrow asked, looking down at his son. "Why haven't you left yet?"

"I know what you did!" he burst out, staring at Viren over Harrow's shoulder. "You stole the egg of the dragon prince. We found it, and we're keeping it safe."

"We?" Viren asked.

"Callum, it's not safe for you here; you need to go, now." Harrow said.

"But-- Dad!"

Harrow's expression softened. "Where's Ezran?"

"He's--"

Darkness rolled up the stairs as the torches went out, one by one.

Viren pushed passed Harrow and out the door, and gave Callum a little shove toward it.

"Lock up," he said, eyes fixed on Harrow's worried face, knowing it might be the last time he ever sees it; "They're here".

**Author's Note:**

> Lol when its a lil OOC for the character you're writing about to actually try to save a child.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it, but even if you didn't please leave a comment! They're my favorite part of posting work.
> 
> Also would you guys be interested in a continuation? If there's enough interest in it I might write more.


End file.
